


Welcome to the World

by kissingandcrying



Series: Preggsy Verse [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, preggsy, scout unwin-heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingandcrying/pseuds/kissingandcrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry, I think she’s coming.” Eggsy says. “I can feel her, she’s like all the way down."</p><p>Snippets from Scout's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearlessjones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fearlessjones).



**10:00**

What does it mean to love someone more than you love yourself?

Harry’s not sure. It’s a notion he hasn’t digested even though he knows he falls into the category of person who follows it. Every morning he wakes up plastered to the back of a man half his age who is (for some strange reason) in love with him and he’s ridiculously, savagely pleased by the thought that he _has_ someone that’s his.

So he asks himself again what it means to love somebody more than he loves himself and kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck until the boy shifts deeper into the covers with him.

“What do you want, Harry?” Eggsy croaks out quietly.

“Nothing.” Harry says.

Eggsy shifts further back against him and grabs his arm, placing it more comfortably around the bulge of his stomach. “We’ve only got a week. Then she’s all yours.”

Harry thinks about how there’s only a week until he’s formally introduced to his baby. He’s almost giddy with the idea of holding Scout in his arms, shaking her tiny hand and welcoming her to the world like a proper gentleman. Harry tightens his arm around Eggsy and says, “I almost can’t believe it.”

“Rox says she’s gonna teach her French.”

“She’s certainly the most qualified.” Harry admits. “My French is shit.”

“But your Italian’s pretty good.”

Harry kisses him again because he likes having Eggsy's attention and validation in  _everything_ he does now, apparently. 

The morning is quiet. The clock reads 10 which is an indecent lie in for a busy body like Harry, but Eggsy is dozing back off and it would be impolite to get up. He waits until Eggsy’s breathing has evened back out and he’s the only one awake and then he thinks about how dangerous it might be to love someone so much. He reckons It’s alright though, since he’s a spy. He practically lives for danger.

**12:00**

Eggsy wakes Harry at noon by squeezing the shit out of his hand. This wouldn’t be a problem if he weren’t a Kingsman agent because he might misunderstand how hard Eggsy’s squeezing, but as it is Harry can feel his metacarpals being pushed together with enough pressure to fracture them and is startled awake by it.

“Eggsy.” Harry hisses.

“Haz, I’m fucking cramping.” Eggsy whispers. He’s sweating enough to wet the pillow of Harry’s arm and it’s quite shocking that Harry’s slept through this. He feels terrible about it. He tugs his arm free but lets Eggsy keep his hand.

“Breathe, Eggsy.” Harry reminds him.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. He takes a deep breath and then exhales dramatically. The next time he squeezes Harry’s hand he turns his head and breathes out into the pillow, whimpering pitifully until the air is gone.

“Harry, I think she’s coming.” Eggsy says. “I can feel her, she’s like all the way down.”

Eggsy lays Harry’s hand over where the baby is kicking. Harry can feel Eggsy’s muscles hardening beneath his palm, and aligns it with the chagrined look Eggsy’s giving him. “When did these start?”

“They’ve been coming and going for an hour or so.”

“Eggsy…” Harry sighs.

“I thought they was the fake ones till just then.” Eggsy explains quickly. “Now my back feels like it’s on fire so I think maybe I actually am havin’ her.”

“I’m getting you to the infirmary.” Harry tells him.

For some reason Merlin has ‘infirmary’ as a trigger word on Eggsy’s glasses, so they make a mingy beep from the bedside table. There’s a fleeting moment when Harry realizes that Merlin cares for Eggsy’s pregnancy enough to adjust the boy’s glasses, and to call and check on him when he hears attention words. It’s endearing in a very merlin-sees-all type of way.

“Merlin.” Harry says.

_“Harry? Is Eggsy alright?”_

Harry briefly explains that Eggsy’s in labor and has likely been for the past hour. Merlin, eerily competent and endlessly blase, just says ‘it’s about damn time’ and tells Harry to pack Eggsy a bag. The cab will be there to collect them in fifteen minutes.

Funnily enough Merlin ends up sending Roxy along. Harry hasn’t seen her in a few weeks because of work (she’s the only active agent accepting missions in Asia and has spent an obscene amount of time in Japan). She’s gotten thinner and her hair is significantly longer, pushed up into a neat bun on top of her head to keep it out of the way. Her glasses are propped up on her head and that probably drives Merlin mad.

“Hey, Rox.” Eggsy says when he sees her. He sounds a bit tired but he's visibly contented by her company. 

“Oh, Eggsy, _look at you!_ I’m not shocked she’s ready to come out. There can’t be much room in there.” She reaches out and pulls him as close to her as she can get him with the bubble of a belly in the way. “I can’t wait to meet her. God, I’m so excited. I told Merlin I’m not going back to work until I’ve held her at least three times.”

Eggsy covers her hands on his stomach. People gravitate towards it, especially Harry and it seems Roxy isn’t immune. 

"I'm ready to have her out, honestly. My organs can't take anymore."

Harry wonders if Roxy has ever considered having children. Eggsy's done an admirable job of making it look easy (or as easy and joyful as it can be), but in the back of Harry's mind something tells him that Eggsy's waited his entire life for the opportunity to have a little one. He'd taken to caring for Daisy as if it were the most natural thing in the world and so this extension of his caring personality isn't surprising. Roxy seems to be flourishing without the additional responsibilities of pregnancy, even going so far as to carry Eggsy's weight around the office for paperwork. 

"Well let's get you in the car then before Merlin has a fit."

"Can we get ice-cream on the way?"

Roxy looks at Harry and raises her eyebrows. He's seen pregnant people eat ice-cream before and he's got a bit of a sweet tooth himself. He has Roxy call Merlin and confirm that that's alright, but all in all it sounds like a damn good plan to Harry. 

**14:00**

Merlin has given Eggsy an entire floor in the infirmary. There aren’t any sick or ailing agents and so there’s no reason for Eggsy to share a space he could be plodding around, screaming and sweating out contractions in. Harry lets him roam between rooms with a hand on his lower back and locates him by listening for the “ _fucking fuck shit OW_ ” every time his contractions start up again. He's riding out his contractions like the professional agent that he is, compartmentalizing the pain until it bests him and he just sits and groans in frustration.

At some point Eggsy drapes himself over a birthing ball in the hallway and cries a little bit. Harry goes to join him, sitting Indian style on the other side of the ball and reaching out to hold his hand.

“Ohhh, this is bad.” Eggsy moans.

“I know,” Harry tells him softly. He reaches out to wipe Eggsy’s fringe back off of his sweating forehead. “I know, darling. It’ll be over soon.”

“She can’t _go_ anywhere,” Eggsy says. “She’s just stuck in there, pushing on my pelvis.”

“Maybe we could stand up and try walking around a bit more. Do you think that would help?”

When Eggsy looks over at him and rests his cheek on the ball, he looks so dastardly attractive that Harry has to lean in and kiss him. Eggsy doesn’t have bad days, not even when his eyes are red, his hair is mussed and standing at odd angles, he’s carrying an additional thirty pounds and so he’s got love handles. He’s still just as beautiful and Harry’s still just as smitten.

When Eggsy goes back to huffing and squeezing the ball, Harry does what he can to make the boy comfortable, but Eggsy sticks to his ball like it’s made of glue and waits out contraction after contraction until Merlin sends in medical with the epidural.

“Hello, Mr. Unwin. Mr Hart. I’m Natasha. I’m the anesthesiologist.”

Harry considers her critically. This is the woman who’ll be putting a needle through his husband’s back. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’ll need him on the bed in the other room. Then we can get started.”

The next half an hour belongs to the nurse. Harry sits in the corner of the room as a passive investigator, watching her stick Eggsy with things and take vitals, make notes, talk him through the procedure. At one point she looks at Harry and says, “We’ll be scrubbing you down here in a minute. You can come sit with him until we get back with you” but between one breath and the next she hands Eggsy an ice bag and tells him to use it on his forehead to cool himself down.

“I can do it.” Harry says.

The thing about working for Kingsman is that you can absolutely assume quality control. That assumption blankets everything they do. Harry’s sudden nerves are irrational, caused by years of things going splendidly wrong in a business where you can expect things to go splendidly wrong, but he has to believe that Merlin would never allow Eggsy to be hurt on a routine procedure, and that he’d safeguard Eggsy against anybody who might try giving him anything other than the highest quality of work.

Eggsy’s falls into his own thoughts and the two listen to the clock on the wall, ticking and ticking and ticking until Eggsy says, “I think I’m ready to get this over with, honestly.”

“We’ll have a baby when it is.” Harry reminds him. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy smiles. “Aren’t you ready to be a daddy?” Harry’s pressed up against him on the bed holding a melted ice bag against his forehead. There isn’t anything else to do but wait.

“I certainly hope so.”

Eggsy kisses his cheek and says, “You’ll be a good dad, Harry. Trust me. I know.”

“Oh, and how do you know?”

Eggsy sighs and says, “Well, I didn’t wanna tell you this way. But… I have superpowers. I’m like, _really_ good at seeing the future and shit and it looks like you give her lots of ice-cream, and lots of sweet, sweet kisses. That's the perfect recipe for parenthood, love.”

Harry laughs and says, “Thank you, Eggsy. I’m now certain that success is inevitable. But to be certain, the first thing I'll do when I go home is stockpile the sweets.”

Eggsy looks up at him then with his head rested peacefully on Harry's shoulder. He doesn’t move much, other than to take his index finger and drag it along the bridge of Harry’s nose. It's the strangest thing. Eggsy does this all of the time, like he’s fascinated by his own methods of relaxation. Harry has no idea where he learned to use this particular gesture but it works wonders on his poor, frazzled, soon-to-be-daddy nerves.

Roxy slips into the room a bit later and startles them both. She looks slightly apologetic when she says, “We’re ready for you.”

“Wait, is it time to go?” Eggsy asks.

She leans against the wall and smiles, “I think Scout’s ready to come out, don’t you?”

Harry’s quite sure Scout’s ready to come out. He's quite sure Scout's been ready to come out since she was conceived if the footie matches with Eggsy's organs are anything to go by. 

“Will you be alright without me, Eggsy?” Harry asks. He’s quite serious when he says it, but the look Eggsy fixes him with would never allow him to admit it. “Perhaps I should be asking myself that. It seems to be the other way around.”

“We’ll both be fine.” Eggsy says to him. He grabs Harry’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “The sooner we get this over with the better. Go, before they change their minds and she’s trapped in here forever.”

Roxy tells Harry that Merlin’s in room 402 and that the next time he sees Eggsy, it’ll be in theater. Harry nods and says, “Please take care of him, Roxanne.” He tries not to make it sound panicked or harried, but he’s sure when it comes out his voice wavers just enough.

“Harry,” Roxy says. She reaches out and pats the back of his hand. “I won’t let anything happen to him. I promise.”

He breathes deeply to regather his wits and then he takes himself to meet Merlin in room 402.

**16:00**

Scrubbing down is actually just Merlin assaulting Harry’s extremities with soap, water and an antibacterial agent. In a way, he seems more on edge than Harry does. He’s twitchy and the few times he slows down enough to think about what’s going on, he just stares off into space.

“Are you alright, Merlin?”

“Aye.” Merlin huffs. He goes back to rubbing his own arms and dousing them in hot water. “Are you?”

“I’m not sure, honestly.” Harry admits. He’s in an ugly pair of scrubs, tugging gloves onto himself like he’ll be doing the surgery,. He has no idea where the operating room is but he’s feeling shockingly anxious about not knowing Eggsy’s exact location. It’s uncharacteristic of him and he's not quite sure how to cope with it.

“Where is Eggsy?” Harry asks, none the calmer.

“Right through those doors.” Merlin says. He gloves himself. “You can go on through whenever you’re ready. I'll come in after the surgery to record a few things.”

Harry goes through the double doors at the far end of the room and lets himself through. The first thing he sees are two nurses and the surgeon chatting animatedly over a sterilized tray of tools. Then he sees Eggsy who’s arms are strapped down to extender rests and who is cut off from the rest of the room by a large, blue sheet. The angle Harry enters from is a bit awkward and for a horrifying second he wonders if he's come in through the surgeons doors, but then he realizes he doesn't care because Eggsy's looking quite distressed. 

“What happened to you, Harry?” Eggsy asks as he approaches. Harry knows he looks like shit. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry says.

There’s a seat by Eggsy’s head and he helps himself to it.

“You look kinda fucked up. Still handsome, though. The most handsome bloke ever.”

"Thank you." Harry says. "But I am a bit fucked up at the moment."

“I know.” Eggsy sighs. “Me too. I’m freaking out.”

“About the surgery?”

“No.” Eggsy says quickly. “No. Just lots of things really. Like what if something happens to me? Or you? What if she’s not really that happy with me being her dad? What if I get angry and yell something bad and she just takes that idea and runs with it, and it makes her evil?”

Harry raises his eyebrows down at Eggsy before smiling. He truly believes that Eggsy will be the first parent to successfully combine outlandish and structured parenting methods, and that their daughter won’t have any issue flexing their individuality. She’ll probably be allowed to do whatever the fuck she wants, honestly, and a large part of Harry thinks that’ll be okay.  

“She’ll be fine, Eggsy.” Harry promises. He reaches out and touches Eggsy’s fingertips. “I promise. With you as a father, I can’t see how she’d be anything other.”

“Eggsy, we’ll be starting in just a second.” The surgeon calls from over the sheet. “Don’t be alarmed. There’s going to be a bit of movement from over here but we’ll take good care of you.”

“Yeah, alright.” Eggsy calls back. Harry peeks around the sheet to see what the surgeon and nurses are doing. They’ve only just picked up the scalpel. He hides himself back behind the sheet. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m ready.”

Harry isn’t ready. He wants to look back over the sheet to make sure they aren’t making any mistakes, but he also can’t bear to take his eyes off of Eggsy. “I’ll just sit right here.” He says resolutely.

“Okay.” Eggsy says.

Harry knows when they’ve started cutting through Eggsy’s skin because Eggsy makes a face akin to fascinated disgust. He even lets out a little noise and Harry says, “Can you feel anything?”

“No. I don’t know. I can feel something.”

What Eggsy feels is his body jostling around a little on the table. Harry can’t look around the cover because he thinks some primitive part of his brain might perk up if he sees someone cutting through Eggsy’s skin. Instead Harry just holds his hand and smiles at him.

“Alright, Eggsy. You’re gonna feel a lot of pressure and then we’ll be out.”

“What?” Eggsy yelps. “Oh shit.”

Harry can feel Eggsy squeeze his fingers. It hurts but he wouldn’t feel comfortable telling the boy to stop, and so he says, “It’s fine. You’re alright, Eggsy. I’m here.”

“Oh my god, oh my god, Harry I can fucking feel it.”

And then.

And then.

“Is that Scout?”

Harry can hear tiny little gurgles, and then the sound of a little someone screaming their head off. It must be Scout. It couldn’t be anyone but. Harry looks at Eggsy with something akin to confusion, and then awe. He can hardly believe she exists let alone that she’s _here_ , and that she’s screaming bloody murder on the other side of the cover. He lets go of Eggsy’s hand and peeks around the sheet a second time to find the nurse cradling a tiny, slimy, purple body.

“She's out! Would you like to come and see your daughter?” The nurse asks. She’s already carrying her away from the table to weigh her and Harry can’t move. He’s hyper focused on the tiny body she has in her hands. Eggsy has to say ' _harry_ ’ to grab his attention back.

He stands up on legs that feel a bit too weak. He can’t get to Scout soon enough, to see her wiggling and screaming in the small bath scale and then kicking her legs almost violently in agitation. The nurse laughs and says, “Yes, alright. Your daddy’s here.”

And he is. Harry is here and wants to hold her so badly. The nurse wraps Scout up quickly and slips a hat on her head before handing her off to Harry. “Congratulations and welcome to fatherhood.”

Harry has held bombs with less care than this, he thinks when he finally slips his arms around her and pulls her to his chest. “Oh my darling Scout.” Harry whispers to her, bending over to kiss her on her small, warm nose because he's wanted to do this for months. She settles for a second out of curiosity, but the second he pulls back she kicks the waterworks back up.

So Harry takes her to Eggsy. He hadn’t even noticed Merlin slip into the room, and the two pass one another as he moves with the little one to the chair he’d abandoned moments ago.

“Oh my _god_ , look at her.” Eggsy coos. Harry undoes Eggsy’s arm strap so that he can touch her. He’s not sure if it’s appropriate but they're both Kingsman agents, sterile as they're going to be, and Eggsy’s not going to hurt the baby. “Scout, you gorgeous little thing.”

When Harry tells Eggsy what a beautiful job he’s done, the boy preens under the attention for a second, making kissy faces up at Harry before going back to nuzzling Scout and petting her face. She has a head full of hair (which is a bit shocking - it’s dark and Harry wonders where she’s gotten that from) and a mouth disproportionately wide for someone still trying to figure out the whole breathing and making noise thing.

“She smells so good.” Eggsy comments. He sniffs her and then kisses her another five hundred times and she calms significantly between presses of lips until she’s whining and whimpering, but closing her eyes anyway.

She’s not the only one that needs sleep, Harry thinks bemusedly when he sees Eggsy’s eyes drooping a second later. Merlin yells from over the sheet that Harry needs to bugger off so that they can finish this up. Harry’s all for standing up and heading out so that they can sew Eggsy up and get him back to rights, but then Merlin tells him that he has to leave the baby and that she’ll be bought back to him in a minute.

Harry takes her back to the scale with a resigned sigh, and he barely hands her over. It’s Merlin who takes her with a quiet promise to deliver her back to him as soon as possible. Harry goes back to Eggsy and kisses him quickly, and then he lets a nurse lead him to the waiting room where he does exactly that. 

**17:00**

When Harry sees Eggsy again, he's shaking.

It’s been hours since his surgery and so naturally Harry’s a bit concerned about it.

He mentions it to Merlin the next time he pops his head in and the man tells him it’s the epidural wearing off. “He’ll be feeling that surgery soon.” Merlin explains. “Just give his body a bit of time to work it off.”

Eggsy’s body has to recuperate from so many things, and Harry has plenty of time to consider the physical sacrifices Eggsy's made to have their daughter. Perhaps grateful isn't a strong enough word. The truth is that it's overwhelming to recognize the little human they've been passing between themselves as Eggsy's doing. To hold someone smaller than a book in your hands and watch her breathing into your chest, smelling your shirt and licking at the fibers is an experience ("don't let her do that" Eggsy tells him. "She'll get allergies") and he fully owes it to Eggsy.

There are things about her that Harry notices right away. She's got a mouth on her and that likely comes from Eggsy. It's wonderful, though, because hopefully he'll never have to wonder what she's thinking or what he's done wrong when she's upset with him. She'll just let him have it. She loves to be sung to and that's probably Eggsy's doing, too. The man can't go twenty minutes without humming something. She loves Merlin. Whether it's his bald head or his gruff voice, she shuts right up when he takes her from either of them, and she just stares up at him with her eyes barely opened.

Eggsy wants to hold her but says, "My arms feel like Jelly. I think I need a fucking nap."

Which is perfectly alright. It gives Harry the uninterrupted opportunity to familiarize himself with her. He tries to accomplish in hours what Eggsy's been doing for months with the knowledge that it's not really the same thing. She'll always know that Eggsy's where she came from, and she'll always know that Harry's the voice she could occasionally hear, speaking in tongues she doesn't really understand. 

Harry ends up cuddling Scout on the couch so that Eggsy has enough room in the bed to sleep comfortably, and when the day outside goes dull and gray and heavy rain assaults the exterior of the building, Harry wraps his arms tightly around his bundled little girl, listening to her tiny, even breathing as she joins her father in lalaland.

It's perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was a tad too long for my tumblr! WAHOO! Now that Eggsy and Harry actually have the baby, I'll be able to write snippets about the things the agents get up to with her. Let's go Scout! No beta so please excuse any spelling/grammar/etc. mistakes. Edit: At some point scout was a 'him' and I realized that I put that in here accidentally hahaha. I think I've fixed those little pieces. I'm over at litindecency.tumblr.com (6-6)v !! :) :)


End file.
